Pensamientos a hechos
by SasuSaku Eternal Love Proyects
Summary: Los sueños escritos en nuestros corazones son vistas hacia el futuro que deseamos alcanzar-No son necesarias la palabras para escuchar a los corazones… lo sé todo… sé todo lo que tu corazón quiere dejar salir… solo no digas nada… -Sakura…


**IMPORTANTE: **Este es un one shot presentado anónimamente para un concurso de fics ANGST (con más requisitos) organizado por la administradora MeryAnne de la fan page y el grupo "SasuSaku **Eternal Love**". ¿Cómo vas a votar tú como lector de este one shot?

Fácil: Dejando un **review en apoyo**. Cuanto **más largo el review, mejor será**. Se contarán los votos por la cantidad de reviews en los que se exprese el apoyo al concursante para que gane.

Si un review no dice nada al respecto, como por ejemplo: "Wii si ermozo" o "conti plz eres jenial", pues lo siento, no se tendrá en cuenta. Tiene que decir que apoyan el fic para que gane. Sólo así se contará como voto.

Obviamente el mismo usuario puede votar más de un fic si así lo desea.

Si hay empate entre dos personas, entonces ambas compartirán el primer puesto. Si hay empate entre tres o más, habrá que buscar el desempate.

_Nota: _Pueden votar todos, participen o no del concurso. Incluso las administradoras. También pueden auto-votarse, total es anónimo xDDD

**_IMPORTANTE:_********_Sólo la gente que tenga cuenta puede votar. _**No se permiten votos en anónimo para evitar que una misma persona vote muchas veces el mismo fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Pensamientos a hechos.<strong>

Los sueños escritos en nuestros corazones son vistas hacia el futuro que deseamos alcanzar, llegar más allá de lo que podemos lograr, extender nuestros brazos… y cuando creemos que lo conseguiremos… las puertas se cierran en nuestras narices. Tal vez sea obra del destino, una mórbida manera de diversión a costa de nuestras vidas, entretenimiento para lo que sea… aquello… ese algo que ama jugar con nuestros caminos; es donde se piensa que todo aquello que deseamos no se conseguirá… será así… la confianza… la esperanza… se irá como el aire que escapa de nuestras manos, y sé… sé que tal vez todo aquello que ha sido anhelado escapara como el soplido del viento.

Pueda que no se logre, pero las palabras reiteradas llegan a nuestros oídos como dagas en busca de esperanza de un mundo sin sangre… donde no sean ellas las culpables de que el río rojo de la vida corra por la tierra tiñéndola del color carmesí… palabras… palabras siendo repetidas una y otra vez, con el fin de querer convencernos de lo imposible. Aunque sepamos que nada se logra en este mórbido juego al que llamamos vida.

Sumergidos en un mundo oscuro, sin vista hacia el futuro. Muchas preguntas en su mente "¿Podre volver junto a ellos?" interrogativas que poco a poco fueron diluyéndose con el pasar del tiempo ¿cambiar? Es algo… irreal… no… el amor es irreal, solo es una estúpida creencia de nosotros los mortales para no sentirnos solos… he ahí la palabra clave… soledad.

Un nudo en la garganta… un hueco en el estomago y un dolor en el corazón… cuando las lagrimas no salen, el alma vive en aflicción, aun así no se puede dejarlas salir, la debilidad se muestra y las personas sufren… es un arma de doble filo… está contigo, mas no quieres su compañía; no saber que hacer para alejarte de ella… la soledad… te mata lentamente, o poder dejarla, no saber hacerlo, ser heredero del odio es una carga poco pasiva.

Se dice que cuando se llora el corazón llora junto a ti… las lágrimas desahogan y liberan, pero hay ocasiones en las que esas lágrimas son invisibles:

-Él volvió…

-¡Increíble! ¡Inaudito que lo dejen volver a la aldea!

Susurros y más susurros que no se pueden controlar, la llaga se abre cada vez más por la daga del pasado; que se entierra aun más profundo en el corazón… por él… por ellos, por la persona que deseo protegerlo, por las personas que una vez amo. No hay actos ni palabras que aminoren la pérdida de un ser querido… el dolor no disminuye, solo el tiempo dirá… la vida sigue y todos avanzan… y el ser querido queda grabado en las mentes y corazones de las personas, es ahí donde se mantiene vivo… permanentemente en la eternidad.

-Él había intentado matar a la discípula de la hokage Lady Tsunade… es una ofensa a la aldea que lo dejen ingresar, colocar un solo pie en la aldea…

-¡Calla! ¡Que ahí viene!

En medio del silencio, los comentarios maliciosos son diluidos por un corto tiempo… para que oídos incorrectos no escuchasen las palabras punzantes como agujas, lo saben; saben que el hijo del cuarto Hokage y la discípula de la quinta jamás aceptarían tales frases, mucho menos… que Sasuke Uchiha las escuchara.

Temor y pánico corrían por cada uno de los aldeanos desde su regreso:

-No los escuches Sasuke… no debes escucharles…

Palabras de un joven, el cual se había auto-proclamado su mejor amigo; a su lado, la chica que más le interesaba una opinión… Sakura se mantenía en silencio absoluto, sabía que no era el lugar para pronunciar palabra alguna.

Los sueños son deseos, fantasías de las personas… sin forma, ni pies ni cabeza, pero es solo eso… sueños que vienen de las fantasías más tontas de un iluso soñador, tal vez lo era… un iluso; desear volver a esos tiempos felices, querer estar junto a ella el resto de su vida… lo había descubierto aquel día en plena guerra… un desierto caluroso, una pelirosa desfallecida y todo su ser totalmente acabado… miradas, solo basto una mirada fugaz entre ambos, para que él lo notara… él la amaba.

Mascaras que se construyen, mascaras que se desmoronan… mascaras que se construyen para ocultar la tristeza y soledad, si dejarla salir… sin dejar escapar el verdadero sentimiento, evitando burlas y criticas nada comprensivas. Mascaras que se desmoronan en la misma soledad, para ser restaurados una vez al dejarlas salir, una restauración dolorosa en medio de nada y la soledad; así se sentía, sin poder más:

-Sasuke-kun…

La voz que deseaba escuchar, por la cual tuvo que esperar toda una tarde por ella:

-No escuches lo que dicen… yo estoy feliz de que estés aquí…

-Sakura…

En medio de murmuros y palabras casi mudas, sin saber expresar ese agradecimiento, uno que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser:

-Yo…

-No digas nada Sasuke-kun…

Detuvo la chica de un brilloso cabello rosa, observándolo con el cariño y amor que sentía hacia su persona, su corazón palpito de gozo ante la mano que se posaba en su mejilla, en medio de la calle; a la vista de todos:

-No son necesarias la palabras para escuchar a los corazones… lo sé todo… sé todo lo que tu corazón quiere dejar salir… solo no digas nada…

Su cuerpo tembló de impotencia, sin tener más remedio que aceptar un abrazo por parte de la chica, su orgullo no le dejaría corresponderlo, pero al menos podría aceptarlo ¿Cómo expresar lo que se siente cuando no se puede ser sincero con uno mismo?, una tarea realmente difícil:

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke-teme!

Desde lejos el llamado de Naruto, a su lado Sai, Kakashi y los demás novatos esperándolos:

-¡Ya vamos Naruto! ¡Deja de molestar quieres!

Expreso en respuesta la chica de ojos verdes, para luego mirar a Sasuke:

-Sera mejor ir…

En un asentimiento, Sasuke la siguió… y es así, el momento en el que la vida marca el paso del tiempo, convirtiendo pensamientos en sentimiento de anhelo y sufrimiento, por lo que quizás… no se obtuvo nunca en el pasado.


End file.
